Breathe You In
by Omnislash King
Summary: My first ever fanfiction. A CloTi Songfic. I don't know why i rated it T, but oh, well.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, or any other Squar Enix products. I also don't own the song, do you think I could write something like this? Think again. But this story IS mine!

**Note:** the song is _Breathe You In_ by Thousand Foot Krutch.

**Breathe You In**

It all began when Cloud started to have trouble speaking around her. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard when they both lived in the same house. He just got all tongue-tied and fumbled with his words. She always seemed concerned, like he was sick or something. Then he started to get sweaty around her. He wondered what was wrong with him. Then he went crazy for her sent. Just the smell of her made him weak-kneed.

**_Taking hold, breaking in  
The pressures on, need to circulate  
Mesmerized and taken in  
Moving slow, so it resonates  
It's time to rest, not to sleep away  
My thoughts alone, try to complicate  
I'll do my best, to seek you out  
And be myself, and not impersonate_**

_**I tried so hard to not walk away  
And when things don't go my way  
I'll still carry on and on just the same**_

She never seemed to notice. She just went about her usual daily activities. It came to a point where he couldn't leave her; he had to be with her always. Well, he wasn't actually with her all the time, but he shadowed her, hiding around the corner, hoping for a chance breeze to send her smell to him.

**_I've always been strong  
But I can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
The fear of becoming_**

_**I'm so tired of running**_

'_**Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in**_

_**I want to breathe you in  
**_

He had to stop this, he was going nuts. He tried plugging his nose, but that just made him miss her perfume. He tried leaving for his deliveries, but he found himself either cutting them short, or finishing them in record time, just so he could be in the house with her. It had just been, what, three and a half years since Aerith died?

He remembered when he moped around; grieving for Aerith, trying to find some way to make amends, but it was a fleeting memory, like a dream of a dream, especially with Tifa in the same room.

She was so beautiful, how could he have been so selfish? Well, that was going to change now! He was going to tell Tifa his feelings, if she killed him for it. He just had to let her know, and he had to know how she felt as well. It was time to stop being a child, and be the adult he was.

_  
**I'm going in, so cover me  
Your compass will, help me turn the page  
The laughing stock, I'll never be  
Because I won't let them take me**_

I tried so hard to not walk away  
And when things don't go my way  
I'll still carry on and on just the same

**_I've always been strong  
But I can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in_**

_**The fear of becoming**_

_**I'm so tired of running**_

'**_Cause I need to breathe…  
_**

**_Took awhile to see all the love that's around me  
Through the highs and lows there's a truth that I know  
And it's You..._**

Cloud went up to Tifa and almost started panting at her smell. He took control of himself and locked his knees. This was it.

"Tifa," She turned around from her dishwashing. He noticed that her hands were wet and that her neck glistened with faint sweat. She must have just finished training and come in to do the dishes. _Idiot, what does that matter?_

"What is it, Cloud?" Tifa asked. Sephiroth could have climbed out of his grave and introduced himself as Clouds father, and Cloud would not have cared. Her voice was like the purest hymn in winter. That must be what it was like to hear and angel talk.

**_I've always been strong  
But I can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
The fear of becoming_**

_**I'm so tired of running**_

'_**Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in**_

"Tifa," Cloud repeated as if unsure how to say what he wanted to say. "Tifa, I…" He dropped his head in embarrassment. How could things be going like this? Tifa's hand brought his face up and their eyes connected.

"Cloud, you can tell me anything, you know that." He wanted to kiss her right there, and now he knew, he had to tell her now. It was, literally, now or never.

"Tifa, I love you." He waited and time seemed to wait as well. The entire world seemed to pause, waiting on her answer. She seemed shocked at first, but then, startlingly, she smiled, a smile that seared his soul like a thousand suns.

"Oh, Cloud," a tear fell from her eye. Suddenly he was unsure of what had happened, did he do it right? He looked into her eyes, afraid.

"Tifa…are you alright?" He didn't know what to do. He felt dumb just standing there.

Her smile deepened and a laugh broke through, his heart leaped (in the good way). "Oh, Cloud, you idiot." He took a little step back at that. "Of course I'm alright, I great, better than great." He tried to smile, unsure of what she meant. "Cloud, I love you."

"What? You mean it?" He could hardly believe it. It was like looking out the window to see a storm and then stepping outside and the sun was out and the birds were chirping. _This must be like being hit with lightning._ He thought.

"Of course, Cloud. Oh, Cloud," He couldn't contain it anymore, he kissed her. She didn't resist. It was everything he had wished and more. He loved her, and she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

_**I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in**_

_**I want to breathe you in**_

_**I want to, I want to**_

_**I want to breathe you in**_

_**I want to breathe you in**_

_**I want to breathe, I want to, I want to**_

_**I want to breathe you in**_

_**I want to breathe you in**_

_**I want to breathe you in**_

**_I want to, I want to_**

_**I want to breathe you in**_

_**I want to breathe you in**_

_**I want to breathe you in**_

_**I want to breathe**_

_**The End…**_


End file.
